Family Matters
by ChArMeD oNe tReE hiLL
Summary: Completely AU - I wrote this awhile ago somehow it ended up in another category but im back with updates .. Karen didnt want Lucas when he was born, Dan and Deb raised him, what happens when Karen comes back to Tree Hill.
1. Prolong

Disclamir - i own nothing

* * *

March 1988

Karen Roe and Keith Scott stood outside Dan and Deb Scott's home one Monday night in March with her baby boy Lucas Michael Scott, and a bag of baby clothing. She rang the door bell and within seconds Dan Scott opened the front door

"Karen, Keith what are you two doing her?" Dan asked

"Take your son" Karen Replied

"I just had him all week, im not supposed to have him tonight." Dan said to her, annoyed at the fact that she never wants to be with their son.

"That not what i mean, Take him, i don't want him, i hate you and i hate him, me and Keith are leaving." Karen replied with no sign of emotion in her voice

"What" Dan yelled

"You heard her Danny, were leaving, we are moving to LA, and want nothing to do with you or your child, don't try to contact us, you and Deb can raise Lucas, goodbye." Keith spoke, and with that Keith and Karen were gone without a second word, and with out baby Lucas.

Dan walked inside his house with a crying baby boy in his hands "Shhh, Luke its OK, Daddy's here" Dan spoke to his son, as he walked into the living room to were his 6 month pregnant wife was, she got up and walked over to him.

"So Karen gave you Lucas again?" She Spoke as she took the baby into her arms and calmed him down.

"Deb, she gave him to us, her and Keith went to LA, she said she hates me and she hates Lucas." Dan said looking down at his 3 week old son

"How could anyone hate someone so adorable?" Deb said as she looked at the baby "Oh, well its her Lose, i'll be his mother in all the ways that count anyway."

"Deb im gonna go get a pair of his Pj's out of his room, then we will put him to bed, its late and his probably tired." Dan said

"Did she feed him?" Deb asked

"I don't know, try to feed him if he ate already then let him eat again." Dan said as he kissed Lucas on the forehead.

"OK, get warm Pajamas for him, its a little cold." Deb said.

"Alright" With that Dan walked upstairs to what would become Lucas's Bedroom from now on, as Deb stayed downstairs with the baby.

"So Luke im your new mommy, yea i am." Deb Singsonged to Lucas who looked up at her with a smile on his face.

Dan and Deb had their baby 3 months after Karen left Lucas with them, they named him Nathan Anthony Scott, and so there family consisted of Dan, Deb, Lucas, and Nathan


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- i still own nothing 

Authors Note:Haley and Brooke are Twin sisters, Not identical sisters though, they are from Greenwich Connecticut, they move to tree hill in this chapter.

* * *

Scott Home 

Lucas Scott waited in the kitchen for his little sister to get ready for school, Nathan had already left in his car, because Lucas said he needed to talk to Gina.

"Hi, Sweetie" Lucas heard as his mother came up behind him.

"Hey, Ma" Lucas said "Can you tell Gina to hurry up"

"She will be down in a minute, calm down Luke." Deb said to him

"Luke im ready." Gina called from the hallway

"Thats your que to leave." Deb said to her son.

"yea i know, bye ma love you." Luke said as he kissed his mom on the cheek.

"Bye, love you too sweetie." Deb said as she watched her son walk away.

"So what did you want to talk about Luke?" Gina asked as her brother drove towards the school.

"Listen, i know you talk to Peyton alot" Lucas spoke very fast

"OH MY GOD I KNEW IT" Gina screamed "I KNEW IT YOU LIKE PEYTON."

"Gina shut up....Thats not what i was trying to say...okay maybe thats what im trying to say...has she said anything about me" Luke answered his sister.

"I mean, she's said things here and there but thats it" Gina said as they pulled up to the school "I'll try to pay more attention okay."

"Okay" Lucas said before they got out of the 2003 Black Lincoln Navigator, "Remember Gee, not a word to anyone of about this" Lucas said as they walked out of the car and into the school.

"I Know Luke." Gina said as they walked over to their group of friends.

Lucas said whats up to all his friends in the "inner circle" and Gina did the same.

"So, Gee whats up after the game tonight at the party, you gonna be my date?" Steve Hunter asked Gina which awarded him a death glare from both Nathan and Lucas, Steve always flirted with Gina, which went against Nathan and Lucas's Rule about her.

"Sorry, baby im going solo" Gina said with a smile and then walked to her class with Theresa, Peyton, and Chrissy.

"Dude, what was that?" Nathan asked Steve

"What?" Steve asked, he didn't really see what the big deal was.

"Stay the F.uck away from our sister." Lucas added.

"Ok, Ok, im Sorry, it was a joke guys, clam down." Steve said

"Yo, can we please just go to class" Tim said trying to calm everyone down.

"Yea lets go" Lucas said and they walked off.

* * *

James Home

"HALEY" Brooke James screamed to her Twin sister to come downstairs, they had just moved to Tree Hill from Connecticut.

"God Brooke calm the hell down...we have nowhere to be" Haley said, she didn't want to move here and neither did Brooke.

"Hales we have to be at Tree Hill High School, by 3:15 to register, its now 2:50, so i think we should start leaving don't you?" Brooke said to her sister, annoyed at the fact that Haley was being such a bitch to her, its not like shes the one who made them move here, her parents did.

"Fine, im sorry Brookie" Haley said in a baby voice.

"So are you gonna tutor here too?" Brooke asked her sister

"Im gonna try, are you?" Haley asked Brooke

"Umm, i don't know, maybe i'll try out for cheerleading, i mean Hales NO ONE knows us here, we can be whoever we want, we don't have to be the Tutor Twins here, we should both try out for cheerleading, come on Hales lets do it"

"Fine but promise me if we don't make it Brooke, you wont be upset." Haley said to her sister.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you." Brooke yelled as she jumped on top of Haley.

"Ok, Brooke get off of me, lets go we really are gonna be late." Haley said as she was walking out of the house and Brooke soon followed


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - as always i still own nothing 

Authors Note- Haley has blonde hair in this story, Jake doesn't have a baby, Lucas is cocky like Nathan, Deb has a diner called Deb's Diner

* * *

Tree Hill High 

Lucas and Jake were walking towards the gym for basketball practice when two girls neither of them had ever saw walk by them.

"Who are they?" Jake asked Lucas obviously intrigued by the girls.

"I don't know man, their cute, but obviously there nobody's, i mean if we don't know we they are." Lucas answered Jake

"Whatever man, i call dibs on the one with brown hair." Jake said laughing as they entered the gym where Nathan, Tim, Ryan, Steve, Theresa, Peyton, Gina, Chrissy and the rest of the basketball players and cheerleaders were.

"Yo, whats so funny." Tim asked Jake as he and Luke approached them.

"Jake saw a girl and called dibs on her." Lucas told them

"She hot?" Nathan asked

"Yea, so was the other girl with her" Lucas said

"Who were they?" Nathan asked his brother

"I don't know." Lucas said he wasn't up to talking about girls when he saw Peyton and the rest of the girls walking over to them.

"Probably nobody, if we don't know them" Nathan laughed

"Funny, your brother over here said the same thing." Jake said

"Who don't we know?" Theresa asked curiously

"Them" Jake answered pointing to the door where the two girls walked in.

"Oh, they look like losers." Theresa said pissed off because her guys were drooling over them, The two girls walked over to them smiling.

"Hi, im Haley James, and this is my Twin Sister Brooke James" Introduced the blonde.

"Thats nice, what do you want?" Theresa said with major attitude.

"Hey don't mind her, Im Peyton Sawyer." Peyton introduced herself and then went on to introduce everyone else in their Inner Circle "This one with the attitude is Theresa Carter, This is Christina London, Gina Scott, Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Jake Jaglieski, Tim Smith, Ryan Matthews and Steve Hunter." Peyton said nicely, everyone but Theresa said hello to the girls.

"You two new here?" Gina asked them

"Yea we just moved here from Connecticut" Brooke informed them

"Oh, so what brings you two lovely ladies to the gym?" Tim asked them, obviously flirting

"Well we wanted to try out for cheerleading." Haley told them

"Oh well, sorry sweetie but theres no openings" Theresa told them bitterly.

"Oh, OK then." Brooke said trying to figure out why this girl was so mean.

Peyton and pulled Brooke aside and said "Listen really don't worry about her, i'll teach you some cheers and then you and your sister can try out, Theresa's by best friend so i'll get her to ease up and you guys, shes just very bitchy to new people okay."

Brooke liked this girl she was really nice so she accepted "Thanks Peyton..Right?" Peyton nodded and Brooke continued "That means alot to me, so maybe like tomorrow you could come to my house?"

"Yea sure that would be good, lets go back over there." Peyton said as she led her back to the group.

"So Brooke, Haley got any plans for tonight?" Jake asked them hoping they didn't.

"No why?" Brooke asked intrigued by this guy

"Well theres a game tonight and then after that there a party at Lucas and Nathan's beach house, you should come."

"Yea, we'll go to the game, and then maybe we will go to the party" Haley answered for both her and Brooke

"Alright ladies its time to practice." Whitey screamed

"Well thats our cue, bye girls" Nathan said to all the girls including Brooke and Haley.

"Bye." They all said.

* * *

Scott house 

"Illl did you see those new girls." Gina complained as she ate dinner with her mom, dad and brothers.

"Gina would you shut up already, you don't like them, we heard you the first 50 times." Nathan growled at his little sister.

"God Gina, really ever since we left school and that was what 2 hours ago, shut up already."

"Boys, Gina thats enough." Deb warned her children

"Sorry" They all muttered

"So, big game tonight, Cove City." Dan spoke, Deb rolled her eyes, she hated how everything was about basketball

"Yea, but whitey says, we lose the sun wont rise tomorrow." Nathan told his father

"Yea, well he might actually be right for once" Dan said looking at his two sons.

"Whatever, we've beat them before we'll beat them again." Lucas said knowing that his father loved when him and Nathan talked like that.

"You better hope you beat them, scouts with there tonight you know." Dan said

"Yea dad they know, you told them about a million times this week." Gina said sick of the way this conversation is going and quickly changed to her favorite subject, herself "So Daddy, my birthdays in 6 months." she smiled at her father

"And, thats in 6 months its only January." Dan told her

"Yes i know that daddy but, since Nathan and Lucas got cars for their 15th birthday, i was thinking so would I."

"You will get a car don't worry." Deb told her daughter.

"Your such a brat, Gee" Lucas said to his sister

"Yea a spoiled one" Nathan added

"Urf Urf, like you two aren't spoiled." Gina said annoyed

"Shes right boys, all three of you are spoiled." Deb laughed.

"Yea well we gotta go get ready for the game, warm ups are in a half hour, lets go Luke." Nathan told his older brother.

"alright, dinner was great mom." Lucas told his mother

"Thanks, sweetie." Deb said as her sons walked away.

* * *

Luke's Room 

"Lucas, are you alright?" Deb came into her sons room.

"Yea, im fine" Lucas told her.

"Luke whats wrong?"

"Nothing, we just have a big game coming up thats all." Lucas assured Deb.

"Okay well i already told Nathan, so now im telling you, im going to have to be at the Diner tonight, is that okay with you?"

"Yes, mom its fine with me."

"Okay, oh tell Peyton i said hello" Deb said as she went to walk out of the room

"How do you know about Peyton?" Lucas asked confused.

"Lucas, why else would you have told Gina you would drive her to school" Deb Laughed as she walked out of the room then yelled back "Good Luck at you game tonight."

* * *

Basketball game

Announcers "And were late in the fourth quarter the Ravens are ahead 67,42 Lucas and Nathan Scott are playing amazingly tonight, and i bet the scouts are impressed tonight."

"So we going to this party tonight?" Brooke asked her sister

"I don't care, i mean if you want i'll go." Haley told her sister knowing how badly she wanted to go.

"Oh you the best." Brooke laughed

"Yea well you know i try."

Announcer "7 seconds on the clock Lucas Scott has the ball but hes double teamed, he finds Nathan Scott open at the 3 point line he passes him the ball, he shoots he scores, well thats it people another Ravens victory thanks to the Scott brothers. Final score Tree Hill Ravens 73 Cove City Cavaliers 52"

* * *

Debs Diner

The diner is empty and a women with dark hair walks in and walks up to the counter where Deb is standing.

"Well, Debs Diner, How cute." The women spoke

"What the hell are you doing her." Deb growled at the women

"What i cant come back to my hometown?" The women questioned "Last time i checked that wasn't illegal."

"What do you want Karen." Deb questioned

"Just Visiting, so i hear my sons 1/2 of the Ravens incredible two." Karen questioned

"Last time i checked you didn't have a son on the Ravens basketball team." Deb glared at Karen

"I bet he misses me." Karen said in a heartless voice

"No actually he doesn't, he never talks about you and when he does he tells me his REAL mother that he hates you." Deb spoke

"Maybe i'll go to there next game...when is it next Friday." Karen asked

"Karen, you stay the hell away from my son, do you hear me, stay the hell away from Lucas." Deb yelled

"Oh i will" Karen paused before walking out of the diner "For now" and with that Karen was gone, and an angry Deb was dialing on the phone.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I don't own anything

* * *

Scott's Beach house

"So are those losers coming?" Theresa asked Lucas and Nathan

"I think so, i gave them directions after the game." Lucas told her

"Ugh, do you realize that they DON'T fit in with us" Theresa said motioning between the three of them.

"Theresa, your just worried their gonna take your place" Nathan said as he messed with her hair

"NATHAN don't touch my hair, and for your information i KNOW they wont take my place" Theresa growled

"Sure" Nathan and Lucas said

"Shut-up....Where the hell is Peyt, Gee, and Chrissy" Theresa asked, wondering why her friends weren't with her

"Gee is outback, Chrissy is with Ryan in the living room and Peyt's not here yet." Jake cut into their conversation.

"Actually im right here....With Brooke and Haley." Peyton Smiled. "Jake, why don't you show Brooke around" Peyton said knowing that Jake had a thing for the girl

"Come on Brooke, i don't bite" Jake said offering her his hand, and she accepted it.

"Alright, lets go then." Brooke smiled wow this guy is hot Brooke thought to herself.

"Aww look at them, don't they just make the cutest couple." Lucas said sarcastically as they walked towards the living room.

"Im goin to get a drink, Haley you okay if i leave you here?" Peyton asked Haley, knowing how Theresa was.

"Umm Actual---" Haley started before Nathan interrupted her

"Don't worry Haley, were not that bad." He laughed

"Don't worry, Nate and Luke will take care of you." Peyton Assured her.

Beach house, backyard

"Do you want my brothers to kill you?" Gina asked Steve, who was a bit drunk and had his hand on her waist.

"Come on baby, your brothers wont kill me." Steve told her with a grin on his face "And besides you know you want me too."

"Steve, please you are just like Luke and Nate, all you want is sex, and im not gonna give it to you." Gina assured him that he wasn't getting any from her.

"What if i was to tell you what i want with you is more then just meaningless sex?" Steve asked her but she remained quite, the truth was she had been secretly in-love with Steve and no one knew, because if anyone knew her brothers would kill him, or her and her dying was something she obviously didn't want.

Inside the beach house

"So, i didn't even ask how old are you guys anyway?" Haley asked trying to make conversation with the people Peyton left her with.(Luke, Nate, Theresa)

"Were all 15, sophomores except mine and Nate's sister Gina and her best friend Chrissy, their 14 Freshman" Lucas answered and then asked "What about you and your sister"

"Were 15 also" Haley answered them

"Listen Holly, why don't you go find your sister" Theresa spate out "You two don't belong at this party, so i suggest you leave before things get ugly." She warned Haley

"You know what, Fine and by the way my name is HALEY" Haley said as she started to walk away.

"Theresa why do you gotta be such a bitch." Nathan shot back at Theresa.

"Whats up you like the Loser Nate?" Theresa questioned but Nathan just ran after Haley.

"HALEY, Wait up, Haley" Nathan yelled as he ran after her

"Why, so you could be a d.ick to me too?" Haley question, wondering what his motives were.

"No, listen don't let Theresa bother you, shes a l3itch" Nathan told her. "Come on lets go someplace and talk." He thought this girl was hot and he actually wanted to know stuff about her so what better way then to talk.

"What the hell." Haley answered, she thought this guy was hot and in Connecticut she wouldn't have a chance with one of the star basketball players, so they went for a walk along the beach.

"So what brings you to Tree Hill Haley" Nathan questioned her

"Well my dad got transfered here so i guess thats it, but its really not a big deal i guess i'll get used to it you know." Haley answered him, not wanting to reveal to much of her life in Connecticut, she promised Brooke she wouldn't let them be the tutor twins here, and she was keeping her promise, cause the truth was she didn't want to be known as that here.

"Its not so bad really, don't worry me and my brother will make sure no one bothers you." Nathan assured her

"So you and your brother are really close?" Haley asked

"Yea, we are i mean hes my brother." Nathan responded

"Okay so, your 15, Lucas is 15 and Gina is 14, are you and Lucas Twins?" Haley's questioned noting how Nathan tensed up at this question "Nathan are you okay?" Haley asked him

"Listen Haley if i tell you something you wont tell anyone will you, i mean everyone knows, its just no one talks about it." Nathan said, it wasn't like it was a secret but it wasn't the best subject in the world.

Haley felt bad, she realized she struck a nerve there "I wont tell anyone but if you don't want to tell me its fine." she assured him

Scott's Beach house Backyard

"Gina now would be a good time to say something" Steve said she hadn't said anything in a good 5 minutes. Gina couldn't help but think that maybe he was telling the truth i mean he was drunk and drunk people speak the truth maybe he did want more then sex, so she did it she didn't know why but she did she jumped up and kissed him and when she finally pulled away all Steve could say was "Wow"

"Yea i know" Gina answered before he kissed her again

* * *

Naley

As Nathan and Haley walked back to the house he started to explain to her

"Okay well, hes the thing Luke is 3 months older then me, his mother, his real mother Karen Roe i think her name was, she was like the worst mother in the world so when he was 3 weeks old she came to my parents house and told my dad she was leaving with my dads brother Keith and to never try and find her, so my mom claimed Luke as her own, thats pretty much the gist of it." He told Haley hoping she wouldn't say anything in front of Luke or anyone for that matter

"Wow, that must be really hard on him." Haley said worried that she was poking to much into it

"I really don't think so you know, my mom is his mom even if its not like by blood, she raised him and he doesn't talk about Karen, he hates her but he loves our mom alot and she loves him just as much as she loves me and Gina, but Haley don't say any of this in front of anyone, not even your sister." Nathan said as they walked closer to the backyard of the house.

"Yea sure don't worry, i would never say anything, its not my business." Haley assured him

"Thanks Haley."

"Oh god, people here sure don't care if anyones around i guess" Haley said pointing to, two people making out as they reached the backyard.

"Yea i know." Nathan said not thinking it was a big deal until he looked up and saw who it was "What the f.uck" Nathan said low.

"Nathan whats wrong?" Haley ask worried that the girl was his girlfriend or something, she really couldn't see the girls face but the guy was one of his friends.

"Thats my f.ucking sister." Nathan said as he walked over to his sister and Steve. "Steve what the hell is going on" Nathan yelled as Steve jumped back from Gina.

"Uhh Nate, its..its not what it looks like." Steve stuttered as Nathan came closer to him, but before he could hit him Gina jumped in the middle. Haley just stared fearing for Steve's life.

"Nathan i kissed him, im sorry please don't hit him Nate!" Gina begged her brother.

"Gina get in the house NOW, Steve i'll deal with you later." Nathan said as he walked back into the house with Gina and Haley.

* * *

Scott's House Deb & Dan

"DAN" Deb screamed for her husband "DAN, where are you."

"Im in my study" Dan called back, Deb walked into the study with anger written all over her face.

"Deb hunny whats wrong?" Dan asked her concerned

"Why didn't you answer the phone when i called?" Deb asked Dan

"I was at the game, Ravens won, thanks to our boys" Dan told her.

"Okay, Dan there is something more important then basketball going on right now" Deb yelled at her husband

"Whats going on Deb?"

"Well Karen walked into the diner tonight." Deb said anger seeping through her words.

"What" Dan yelled, angry that the women who left there son came back here "For what"

"I don't know Dan, she said it wasn't illegal to visit her hometown, then she said something about her son being one of the stars of the Ravens basketball team, and maybe she would go to his game next week and i told her she didn't have a son on the team and to stay away from my son." Deb voice cracked at the last part, for the fear that she would take Lucas away from her.

"She's not going near our son Deb don't worry." Dan assured her, over his dead body would he let her back in Lucas' life, she had no right to think of him any day of her life, the day she left would be the last time she saw him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Dan, it was different when she wasn't around, who knows how long she will be back for, what if she trys to take Lucas from us" Deb cried, Lucas was her son no matter what she loved him just as much as she love Nathan and Gina, and she would not give him away.

"Deb, honey she cant take Lucas, your his mother." Dan tried to assure his wife

"Dan i never officially adopted him, cant she bring us to court?" Deb asked with tears running down her face, she was thinking of every situation possible.

"Think about it, she left him we raised him, even if she did bring us to court, she wouldn't have a case." Dan told her,

Deb knew he was right but she was just so upset right now "Your right, but what if she ask Lucas to go back to where ever with her, what if he says yes, i cant lose my baby Dan"

"Lucas loves you, he loves me, he loves his brother and sister, and he hates Karen actually he doesn't feel anything for her so don't worry, Lucas will never leave you or this family for her." Dan told her, because he knew it was the truth.

"We have to tell him, that shes back though, what if she sees him and and goes up to him and says hi Lucas im your mother" She said, she was worried about what this would do to Lucas, she was worried that she would try to take Lucas from her.

"Deb, he just won a big game, him, Nathan and Gina are out celebrating, Lets wait till tomorrow, we don't want to worry him tonight, okay, lets go to bed." Dan told his wife

"Okay, but first thing tomorrow, we have to tell him, Nate and Gee too." Deb told him

"I know we do, but for now lets go to bed." with that they went up to there bedroom but Deb wouldn't be sleeping tonight, she had to much on her mind to sleep all her thoughts would be on Lucas, and what this would do to her family.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I don't own anything

* * *

Scott's Beach House Kitchen 

"Why did Nathan run after her?" Theresa whined to Lucas and Peyton.

"Holy S.hit Theresa shut up, i've had to hear Gina complain all day and now that shes finally shut up i have to hear you, if your gonna l3itch and moan then go do it to someone else." Lucas said out of frustration, the truth was he didn't car if Theresa or his sister liked the Haley and Brooke, he wanted to be alone with Peyton and his little outburst would get her out of the Kitchen and him alone with Peyton.

"God what crawled up your a.ss and died" Theresa said shocked that Luke flipped on her like that.

"Tee, hes right, all you have been doing is l3itching about them and you don't know them, i personally like them and i don't wanna hear you so Luke's right go l3itch and moan to someone else." Peyton added also having a little hope that Lucas wanted to be alone with her, at lunch today Gina had told her that Lucas was asking about her, and the truth was she's had a crush on him since like the 6 grade.

Theresa rolled her eyes and said "Fine, whatever im going to find Chrissy." as she walked away

"God, i thought we'd never get her to shut up" Peyton laughed nervously

"Yea, i know." Lucas agreed "So whats up with you Peyt, why haven't you been in the partying mood tonight?" Lucas asked her noticing that she didn't seem to be having a good time tonight.

"I don't know, I guess i've just been trying to keep the peace between Brooke, Haley and Theresa" Peyton replied

"Trying to keep the peace between Brooke, Haley and Theresa" Lucas relayed back to her "I see, so whats up why have you been so...Nice to them, i mean usually we treat new people the s.hit and all of a sudden you accept them with open arms." Lucas said to Peyton not fully understanding why she was being so nice, it really didn't matter to him though, they were cute and they would probably fit in with us he thought to himself.

"Luke, there nice girls, and i mean they just walked up to us in the gym and were like hi and i dunno if i was new i probably wouldn't have done that, it took balls you know what i mean." Peyton tried to explain to him.

"I know what you mean, it really doesn't matter to me, but i think my brother see's something he likes." Lucas said mentally noting how his brother ran after that Haley chick.

"Yea maybe, what about you, you see anything you like with them?" Peyton asked hoping he didn't see anything in either one of them, because Gina told her about Lucas asking about her before they even met these girls.

"I mean yea there cute, but i don't see anything i like, besides Jake called dibs on Brooke and Nate seems to have a thing for Haley." Lucas told her truthfully

"Oh, so if Jake didn't call Dibs on her and Nate didn't have a thing for Haley, you would be interested in them right?" Peyton asked hoping he would say no.

"Not really, i kinda had my eye on someone else." Lucas told her, he meant her and he wondered if she knew that, and if she did how would she react.

"i see, so who's the lucky girl?" Peyton asked with a nervous smile on her face, increasing hoping he would say her.

This is it, Lucas thought to himself....This is my opportunity to tell her how i fell, "She happens to be----" before he could finish saying she happens to be you he was cut off by Nathan screaming "LUKE"

"Nate, whats up?" Lucas asked his brother disappointed that he couldn't tell Peyton how he felt, but worried about his brother at the same time

"Why don't you ask your sister" Nathan said with anger seeping through his words

"Gina, whats he talking about?" Lucas turned to his little sister

"Umm, i, well see Luke" Gina paused and turned to Nate "Please don't make me do this?" She begged her brother, she didn't want to piss off both of them, the truth was she loved her big brothers, but when they were pissed they were scary.

"Fine" Nathan said giving in to his baby sisters pleading eyes. "So me and Haley are walking back from the beach and i decided to take the back to come in the house, and what do i see OUR little sister kissing Steve, like really going at it" Nathan told his brother disgusted by reliving what she happened with his sister.

"She what" Lucas said all to calmly, which both Nathan and Gina knew was what he did before he fully went into physco big brother.

"Luke, do not freak out on me about this please." Gina begged her oldest brother

"Who said i was gonna flip out on you." Lucas retorted back to Gina as he and Nathan started walking to find Steve.

"Luke, i kissed him, he didn't kiss me" Gina yelled while her brothers were still in earshot.

"WHAT" Lucas spun around, now all angry pouring out at his sister "Why would you kiss him?" Lucas yelled

"Because i like him Lucas" Gina tried to make him understand

"Gina all he want is one thing, and out of respect for me and Luke he shouldn't be responding to your kiss, cause you might have kissed him but from what i saw he didn't object" Nathan yelled at Gina and then him and Luke walked away. Gina tried to follow them, but Peyton held her back.

"Gina, let them go, they wont go crazy if your not there. i think if they see you they might kill him" Peyton told Gina.

"Peyt, they don't understand i like him alot, and i know he likes me and im sick of being Lucas and Nathan Scott's little sister, why can i just be Gina Scott, i mean i love my brothers i do, but god i just want to be with Steve without my brothers going postal" Gina said as she started to tear, but she NEVER cried, and when she did it wasn't it public but right now she needed someone and Peyton was their.

"Oh, Gee come here" Peyton said as she hugged her.

"Thanks Peyt" Gina said while her head was in Peyton's shoulder.

* * *

Scott's Beach house backyard 

"STEVE, WHAT THE F.UCK DID YOU KISS MY SISTER FOR" Lucas screamed at Steve

"Yo Luke, she kissed me and i was gonna pull away it lasted all of 5 seconds i swear." Steve lied, he didn't wanna lose Nathan and Lucas, and he didn't want to be cast out of the inner circle.

"Why did you respond?" Nathan asked Steve calmly

"I don't know, Nate it all happened so fast" Steve told half the truth.

"Steve, look we'll forget about it for now, but if you try anything with our sister thats it, just keep your distance from her" Luke warned him

"Ok, i swear i'll just keep my distance, im sorry guys." Steve told them

"Whatever" Nathan and Lucas said at the same time they were both to drunk and tired to deal with this.

* * *

Scott Home, The morning after 

Lucas, Nathan and Gina are all walking out of their bedrooms, at 9am on Saturday morning, none of them are fully awake.

"Why the hell did mom wake us up so early for" Gina complained

"I don't know she said her and dad have to talk about something important" Lucas answered

"Maybe were moving." Nathan said still half asleep

"Oh my god Nathan that's so not funny." Gina gasped

"Why cause you'd have to leave your boyfriend Steve?" Nathan sarcastically asked.

"Oh but then you'd have to leave your lil holly" Gina retorted with a smile

"Her names Haley." Nathan corrected her, but when he realized he was correcting her he quickly added "Not that it matters"

"Right, Nate you ran after the girl at the party." Lucas said reminding his brother he was there when Nathan went after Haley.

"Shut up, lets go downstairs" Nathan said as he walked towards the stairs with his brother and sister following

As soon as the three reached downstairs and sat down on the couch Gina yelled "ARE WE MOVING?"

"No, Gina we are not moving" Dan told his daughter, although he wished it was as simple as that.

"So whats going on, why did you wake us up at 9 o'clock in the morning?" Lucas complained

"Well, i dont know how to say this so im just going to come right out with it" Deb said "Karen came to the diner last night, she's visiting, i dont know who because her parents moved along time ago, but none the less she is back, and she told me she was gonna stop by your next game, i told her not to but i dont know why shes here or what she wants, i know none of you know what she looks like but if she comes up to any of you please dont talk to her." Deb let out in one breath, fighting back all the emotion she left out last night.

"Wait, Karen Roe?" Nathan said, recalling is conversation with Haley last night

"Yes, Karen Roe" Dan said "Lucas, Son are you ok?" Dan asked his oldest son who hadn't said anything at all

"Yea, yea im fine why should this bother me i never knew her and i dont plan on it." Lucas said

"Mom, who's Karen Roe?" Gina questioned her mom. The room fell silent, the last time they had talked about this Gina was 8, she didn't really remember

"Shes my birth mom." Lucas said in a whisper, when he said this Deb flinched and he saw it.

"Oh, i forgot" Gina said as she started to remember that Karen was the bitch who left her brother to be with Keith Scott their fathers brother.

"So what does she want, Is....is she gonna take Lucas" Nathan stuttered afraid that she would try to take Luke back

"Sweetie, we dont know what she wants but she's not gonna take Lucas" Deb assured her youngest son

"No, no she cant take me, i mean it wont work, your my mom, you raised me" Lucas said looking at Deb, he started to fear that he would be taken away from his parents, and his brother and sister.

"Lucas, she cant take you, if worst comes to worst and she takes us to court, they will see what happened and wont make you leave your fathers home." Deb told her son "And me and your dad discussed if, before that happens we are going to try to get hold of Karen and get her to sign the adoption papers we have"

"Wait, you never signed adoption paper?" Lucas questioned his mom

"No we could never get hold of her, sweetie dont worry nothings going to change i promise" Deb tried to assure im and herself.

"Okay, are we done here?" Lucas asked

"Yes, Gina and Nathan you can leave, but do not blow this out of proportion kids, your mother and I would never let Lucas leave this family" Dan turned to Lucas as his other children went to their rooms "Do you understand that Luke, when she left you i promised myself that i would never let her back into your life, and i am going to keep that promise" Dan told his told his older son

"Yea Dad, i know" Lucas told his father, he just still couldn't believe what was going on

"I love you son" Dan said as he pulled Lucas into a hug, Lucas accepted the hug and said "I love you too dad" His father never showed emotion like this, and thats when it really hit him that this was a bigger deal then his parents were making it out to be, as he got out of his fathers embrace he walked over to Deb, hugged her and said "I love you mom, dont worry about me leaving" She returned the hugs and through tears due to the emotional night she had and now this she said "I know i love you too" And kissed him on the cheek then sent him upstairs.

* * *

The Docks

Nathan had to get out of his house so he decided to go the only place he could go to think the docks.

This is way to weird last night i tell Haley about whats going on and now the bitch who left my brother is back, what if she takes him away i mean i know my parents are saying she cant but still what if, i wouldnt know what to do. I've always had an older brother and i just would be so lost without Luke, i mean were a team on and off the court, Gina's probably flipping out because she really didnt remember everything. Luke god hes probably going crazy, and i dont know what to do to help him, god i mean atleast Gina's going through some what of the same thing im going through, but Lucas i cant even start to think what his going through... Nathan was broken out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder and a voice that asked "Penny for your thoughts?" he looked up, and it was Haley, he wanted to talk about it he did, but he hardly knew this girl.

"Its none of your business" Nathan retorted to her

"Oh, okay fine, i mean i thought we were friends but obviously i was wrong." Haley said as she started to walk away, she thought that they became friends last night when they talked about their lives to eachother

"No, Haley wait dont go" Nathan said, he didnt mean to act so harsh

"You sure you want me here" Haley asked, not wanting to bother him

"Im sure, but if you dont mind i dont want to talk about it right now, im still kinda trying to digest it myself" Nathan told her truthfully

"No problem, but if you want to talk im here for you....well i think you need to be alone so yea we exchanged numbers last night so call my cell if you wanna talk" Haley said as she started to walk away once again

"Wait, Haley i dont want to talk right now, but could you just stay here with me?" He asked her, he didnt want to be alone and when he was around Haley he felt this wonderful calm and he needed that right now.

"Of course, i'll stay Nathan" Haley said as she sat beside him and put her hand on his shoulder, she started to think she could really fall for this guy, but little did she know he was already falling for her.

* * *

Scott's Home, Gina's room 

Gina sat on her bed writing in her diary about what was going on with her family.

Dear Diary

So i knew Lucas had a different mother but i guess i must have forgotten, i was only like 7 or 8 when they told me and im lucky if i remember anything from last week let alone 6 or 7 years ago. I still dont know what this all means, but Lucas is my big brother and Nate asked if Karen was back to take Lucas and our mom said she cant, but what if she does what am i gonna do, i've always had 2 big brothers and what if she takes him and he has to move, i love Nate but i love Luke too, i need both of them and i know Nate needs Lucas, i dont know what to do, Is this gonna ruin our family? Oh god i need to go for a walk and digest everything because if i dont im gonna go completely crazy...Ha and to think 3 hours ago my biggest problem was Luke and Nate being mad at me because me and Steve kissed, god.....

xoxo Gee

* * *

The Front of Peytons house 

(Lucas P.O.V)

Okay so i learn that Karen's back this morning and now im standing here ringing Peyton Sawyers door bell to talk to her, her parents are probably away so shes probably gonna answer the door, i hope.

"Lucas, what are doing here, its so early?" Peyton says to me and then i realize it was only 10:00 and it was a Saturday.

"S.hit im sorry, i didnt realize how early it is, im just gonna go" I tell her, but by the look in her eyes she looks like she doesn't want me to go and i hope she doesn't want me to go, god shes so pretty, even at 10 in the morning.

"No Luke its okay, im up now, whats going on are you okay?" She ask me with true concern

"No" I tell her honestly, im not okay Karen just came back im definitely not okay.

"Whats wrong?" She says as she leads me into her house and on to the coach

"Karen's back" I simply tell her, she was the only one out of our group that knew as much as me and Nate about the whole Karen thing, and then i see the anger in Peytons eyes and she says "WHAT, why did she come back here?"

"I dont know Peyton she went into my mothers diner and was like maybe i'll go to one of my sons games, its next Friday right? and my mom was like you dont have a son on the team, stay away from my son, blah blah blah then Karen was like oh i will, for now and my parents are like going postal their like if she comes near any of you meaning me Nate and Gee, were not allowed to say a word to her" I tell Peyton what my parents said, and the truth is if Karen came up i'd just walk away cause she means nothing to me

"How do you feel about?" Peyton asked me and i told her the truth "Im worried thats shes gonna try to take me away from my family" At this Peytons eyes widen and i continue "but my parents told me that wont happen, and if she did come up to me i'd probably just walk away cause i have no need to talk to her, i have a mother already i dont need another one." i finish  
Peyton looks at me with sympathy and says "Your parents would never let her take you away from them" and i know this so i just simply nod my head and ask her  
"If you dont mind i dont want to talk about this anymore, i really dont wanna go home" Then i ask "is it okay if i stay here for awhile?" and before i knew it Peyton threw her arms around me and kissed me, and i have been waiting for this for so long so i kiss her back and i knew she meant it when she kissed me and i never meant it more, then she pulls away and says  
"Of course you can stay here" And lays her head on my shoulder and as i hold her and this just feels so perfect.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclmarier- I own nothing

* * *

Docks

( Nathans P.O.V )

"Haley?" I finally said after 30 minutes of silence

"Yea" Haley replied, she had been staring at the water the whole time we've been sitting here with her head on my shoulder and my arm around her waist.

"Thanks" i tell her, she doesnt know but just staying here with me shes making me feel alot better.

"For what?" Haley asked me, confusing written all over her fact

"For just being here with me." I told her, i want to tell her, but i dont know if i should.

"Nathan, are you gonna tell me whats wrong?" Haley asks but just when im ready to tell her my cell phone rings and its Gina so i have to answer it.

"Haley, hold on its my sister i have to answer it" I tell Haley before i answer the phone.

"Hello" I say into the phone, but i wasnt expecting what i heared.

"Na-Nathan" I hear Gina hicupp into the phone, and i can tell shes crying

"Gee, whats wrong?" I asked her, my brotherly instints kick in

"Im went for a walk, and im really far from the house, and i dont want to be alone anymore." Gina says into the phone extremely fast

"Okay, where are you?" i asked her

"Um, im on river road around the turn." She tells me and i realize i have to leave Haley because my sister doesnt like her.

"Okay, i'll be there in a minute, im gonna take Haley home first." I tell her.

"Nathan you didnt tell her did you, because thats really personal, its none of her business" Gina tells me while shes crying.

"I didnt, ill be there in 5 minutes." I tell her, as i get my answer of if i should tell Haley.

"Bye, I love you Natie." My sister says into the phon

"Bye, I love you 2 GeeGee." I tell her and then hang up and turn to Haley

"Haley, i gotta go get my sister, do you need a ride home?" I asked her.

"No, i have my car, if your ever ready to talk just call my cell." Haley said as she waved to me and walked away.

"Later Haley" I call out to her. Then i walk to my car and go to find my sister

* * *

Peytons House

"Listen Peyton, i think i better find Nathan, i need to talk to him" Lucas told Peyton who had her head laying on his chest, until Luke realize she was sleeping so he decided to just slip out from under her, he left her a note that said.

Peyt.  
I went to find my brother, i'll call you later.  
Luke

* * *

(Nathans POV)

So im driving down river road looking for my sister and all i can think about is how Gina said i shouldn't tell Haley because its personal and we don't even know her...maybe she has a point i just met the girl yesterday...oh great my sisters sitting by the water crying i hate it when my sister crys

"GeeGee" I say that was what me and Luke called her because when she was born we were like 1 and thats how we said her name.

"Hi, Natie" Her name for me She says to be through sobs, so i sit down next her and pull her into a hug

"im scared...i dont know im just really scared i have this really bad feeling" Gina says to me and i know shes talking about Karen and Lucas, the truth is i have a bad feeling too but if she knows that shes gonna freak out, so i pulled her chin up so she was looking at me and said  
"Listen you and i both know mom and dad wont let anything happen." i told her, but im not really sure who i was trying to reassure her or myself.

* * *

(Lucas's POV)

So im driving on river road when i finally see Nates car, then i look towards the water and i see Gina crying and Nathan hugging her, and if theres one thing i hate in this world its my sister crying, and what i hate more is that shes probably crying because of whats going on with me...so i walk over to them and ask

"Is there room for me?" and then Gina looks with at me with tears in her eyes

"Theres always room for you Lukie." Her name for me So i sat down next to her and kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you Lukie" Gina tells me through sob

"I love you too GeeGee" and as the three of us sat there i felt a sense of calm wash over me, a calm that i havent felt all day, im lucky to have Gina and Nathan...i mean i cant talk about whats going on with my parents i dont want to upset them, and i really dont want to upset my mom.

"Come on lets go home" I tell them and then we all get in the cars and go.

* * *

Once they all arrived home they each went into there own rooms, Lucas to his room to call Peyton, Nathan to his room to contemplate his feels for Haley and Gina to her room to write in her diary.........

* * *

GinA

Dear Diary So yea lifes pretty screwed up, i mean im really scared, because even though they didnt say it, i felt it, its weird i guess its because the 3 of us are really close but i felt like Nathan and Lucas were more worried about this then they were letting up, they BOTH called me GeeGee and they only do that when there worried about me or somethings so i dont know what to do. i mean im so lucky to have them, i know i l3itch about them but im lucky, 1 they always look out for me and 2 their there for me not matter what and Nathans right mom and dad would never let anything tear our family apart....right?

xoxo GeeGee

**

* * *

**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I own nothing 

oh and by the way, Jake's like a man whore

Tree Hill High

(Nathans POV)

"So what was up with you and Haley?" Jake asked me on our way to lunch

"Dude whats up you and her sister?" I asked him avoiding the question of Haley, because i didnt want to get into it, and plus there was almost no doubt that he would have a story about him and Brooke that happened over the weekend.

"Dude, i dont know man i was in your room at the beach house with her and like i was trying to get laid, and then F.ucking Haley called her cell and told her they were leaving" Jake told me, and i felt kinda bad because that was right after i flipped out on Steve, then i gave Haley my cell number and she left, wait did he say my room "Man, theres like 5 guest rooms in the beach house, why the hell did you use mine?" i said to him a little grossed out by the idea that my friend was gonna be having sex in my bed

"I dont know, your room was the closest room, its not like anything happened anyway." Jake said as he rolled his eyes

"So you gonna call her?" I ask Jake as we walk up to the lunch table

"Dont know" He tells me and i know he means no hes not gonna call her but hey he might surprise me, but i mean he is my friend and Brooke is Haleys sister so if he doesnt call her i wonder if Haleys gonna l3itch me out about it......

(General POV)

"Dont know what, Jakey" Theresa cooed to Jake

"Nothing" Jake bit back at her

"Wheres your girlfriend um what was her name?" Theresa said with a fake smile

"I wouldnt know baby, i dont have a girlfriend" Jake told Theresa, it was their usual bickering, Truth be told Theresa had a thing for him and they had slept together on occasions, but she was in love with Nathan, or so thats what she told herself.

"Yo shut up, im not in the mood for this today" Lucas commanded them, Theresa just sucked her teeth and sulked back into her chair

"Nate, wheres that girl you were with Friday night?" Steve asked Nathan, by this time the whole thing that happened with Steve and Gina had been put aside, the Scott's had bigger things to worry about.

"Haley, i dont know" Nathan replied and then realized he said her name when everyone at the table gave him the what the hell has gotten into you look, he wasn't the guy who knew girls names, yea Luke and Peyton got this thing going on since Saturday like they'll make out but there far from a couple and they have been after each other since 7th grade, and Nathans only known Haley all of 3 days "its not like i care either." he added so no one knew he was confused by this Haley situation

"Nathan, your such a jerk" Peyton retorted to him, she was kinda friends with Haley and Brooke, Nathan remembered

"Peyton shut up, your friends with the new girls, why aren't they hear?" Nathan asked Peyton so she would answer Steves question

"I dont know, im not friends with them, i mean their nice girls but im not friends with them, im helping them learn cheers thats it." Peyton said, its not like she didnt like them but she knew Nathan and Jake, the 2 girls would only be around for a week or 2 until they got sick of them, and Peyton wasnt gonna leave her friends for girls she knew for 3 days

"I dont know why your helping them learn the cheers, they are so below us" Gina added, she didnt like them and she really didnt like Haley

"Shes right" Theresa and Chrissy said at the same time.

"Drop it, i said im not in the mood for bulls!ht today" Lucas said, the only people at the table who knew what was going on was Peyton, Nathan and Gina, eventually people would find out but for now only they knew.

"Luke, whats wrong with you today?" Theresa questioned her friend

"Listen i didnt mean to be a jerk-off, im just tired sorry" Lucas said, he felt kinda bad

"Luke its okay, your always a jerk-off, that why we love you" Theresa said matter-of-factly "But today your being extra jerky" Theresa said with a smile

"Haha, Theresa" Lucas said as he mock laughed at the girls lack of humor

"I try" Theresa said with a smile then turned to flirt with Ryan and Tim.

* * *

Dan Scott Motors

(Dans POV)

"Mr Scott, someones here to see you" I heard my secretary Lauren say into the intercom

"Who would that be, Lauren" i asked her, not expecting her to say who's name she said.

"Karen Scott, your sister-in-law" Lauren said oblivious to the fact that she was much more then my sister-in-law, truth be told i didnt even know she married Keith.

"Send her in" I told Lauren

"Okay Mr Scott"

"Well if it isnt my brother-in-law slash the father of my son" Karen said in a sugary sweet voice

"What do you want" I bite back at her

"Im just here for a few weeks, or maybe we might stay here in Tree Hill i dont know, i figured catch up right?" She says to me and i can feel that theres more behind her showing up her then to say hello to me.

"Where Keith?" I ask her wondering where my bastard of a brother is

"At the hotel with our son" She says and i almost fall back in my chair, her and Keith had a son who knew i mean they sure hadnt called my parents to let them know, how old was this kid?

"Thats good for you, how old is your son?" i asked her wondering how old this kid was

"Adam turned 15 in December, hes actually the same age as my other son, well Lucas is 9 months older then him" she concludes like its no big deal considering Lucas her son, and that she has another son

"So what right after you had Lucas you got pregnant" i asked as the anger was riding inside of me, she didnt want to take care of Luke but nine months later she was grown up enough to raise a child.

"Well yes actually, but thats not the point" She said, ahh hear it was her reason for being here.

"What do you want, before you start im telling you now you go no where near Lucas, he is MY son and he is DEB's son, we already talked to him about you being back and he says he wants nothing to do with you, he already has a mother her name is Deb, and doesnt need another one." i tell her and it is the Truth he is MY son and Deb is his mom and thats all that counts

"I wont go near your precious kid Dan, i want him to help Adam with basketball, i mean i know your 2 boys are supposedly the BEST players here and if we decided to stay here i want Lucas to help Adam make the team, lets face it Dan your kids are probably spoiled little rich children who will go to any college they want, my son needs a scholarship." Karen says to me, and the last thing im gonna do is make the Scott team go from 2 to 3, every college is looking at my 2 boys and im not gonna give them another Scott to look at.

"Well i can assure you Karen, that Lucas will not help him and i will not let him help your kid so get out and STAY away from Lucas, or any of my children for that matter." I said to her and she got up and started to walk out but before she opened the door she turned around and said "Dont worry Dan, This isnt the last your gonna see of me" And with that she was gone.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - i still sadly own nothing

* * *

Scott house

( General POV )

"Wheres your sister?" Dan asked his two sons

"Shes at Chrissy's house" Nathan answered his father.

"Okay well i need to talk to you two" Dan told them as he got ready to tell them about his meeting with Karen, he had already told Deb, who didnt have the best reaction.

"Whats up dad" Luke spoke.  
"

Well Karen came by the dealership today and she is married to Keith and they have a son, Adam he turned 15 in December"

"and we should care why?" Nathan asked his Father, he didnt care about Karen, Keith or their son Adam for that matter.

"Because Karen wants you two to help him get on the basketball team..."

Before he could finish his sentence Lucas cut him off "No way in hell, am i helping this kid" it was bad enough Karen was back now he has a newfound brother who happens to be his cousin too, as far as he was concerned this kid was gonna get the loser treatment.

"Lucas Michael If you would have let me finish my sentence you would have known i wasn't allowing it, i am not about to let some kid try to take my sons spot on the team, we have worked too hard to have team Scott go from 2 people to 3, we have every college looking at you boys and im not gonna let them get someone else to look at, especially not my brother offspring"

"So what do we do?" Nathan questioned his father knowing that he was pissed, he only using middle names when hes pissed.

"You two do whatevers possible to keep this kid off the team." Dan said

"Without a doubt, believe me dad he wont stand a chance" Lucas said

"Thats my boy." Dan spoke proudly

* * *

Debs Diner

(DEBS POV)

"Hello sister-in-law" well if it isn't the bitch herself

"First of all your not my sister-in-law Karen, second of all my boys are not helping your kid." I told her, who does she think she is walking in here after all these years.

"Listen i just wanted to tell you were moving back, so you can tell your sons, we could have some family gatherings" Karen said with a laugh.

"Listen i dont have time for baby games im a grown women, just keep away from my family am i clear"  
"

Clear as glass, but im sure my son misses me." Karen said in a sugary-sweet tone

"No he doesnt stay away!" I yelled at her as she walked out. with each event that happens with her i fear im going to lose Lucas.

* * *

The Docks

(Nathans Point of View)

"Hey Nathan whats up" I see Haley walking over to me.

"Nothing, what are you doing here?" I question her, this is my place and she seems to be coming here alot, i wonder what her story is.

"Nothing i like it here, its calming." Haley responds with a smile, she has an awesome smile. All i so is node

"Whats up, you seem different." Haley asked me

"How would you know, you dont even know me" I bite back at her, maybe my sister was right we dont know these girls why be nice.

"Wow, something crawled up your ass today, or maybe your just like your friend Jake." she retorts back at me

"Haley shut the F.uck up, you know nothing about me or my friends and you NEVER will, so before you make you observations on us DONT, because you will never understand us." i scream at her.

"F.uck off, your all the same, not matter where you go, the so call in crowed are always a bunch of screwups." Haley says that and walks away.

i guess i made up my mind about that one, who does she think she is she has no clue who we are.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - I don't own anything

* * *

Outside Peyton's House

(General P.O.V.)

"Hi Peyton, im sorry im late." Brooke said as she walked up to the front of Peyton's house so she could teach her some cheers

"Its okay, Where's Haley?" Peyton asked curious as to where Brookes sister was she thought she was teaching both of them.

"She's a little upset, Nathan like yelled at her or something" Brooke answered her

"Tell her not to stress it." Peyton answered her not wanting to get to deep into conversation about this, even though she was a bit curious about the whole thing she didn't know Nathan was talking to Haley she thought they just hung out at the party that night.

"I guess all the guys in Tree Hill are jerks." Brooke said nonchalantly

"Well that's just Nathan, he's not really a jerk either he just has a lot going on." Peyton told Brooke, she wasn't going to sit here and let someone talk about her friend like that and on top of that talk about her boyfriend's brother or whatever Lucas was to her now.

"Oh im not only talking about Nathan, your friend Jake is a jerk too, he hasn't called me and i saw him and that bitch Theresa going into his house before." Brooke said with anger in her voice.

"Okay Brooke first of all, You just hooked up with Jake you didn't have a relationship with him okay, second your sister hung out with Nathan once possible twice they never even hooked up, third its only okay for ME and MY friends to call my best friend Theresa a bitch not you okay, and for your information Theresa and Jake are an off and on thing so if anyone has the right to be mad it is Theresa once again not you." Peyton yelled, defending her friends.

"Wow, maybe everyone is Tree Hill is either a Jerk or a Bitch." Brooke shoot back.

"Okay who are you to pass judgment on me and my friends, i should have listened to everyone when they said not to befriend you and your loser sister, get over it my friends don't like you and your sister theirs other guys in the world, now get the fuck away from my house." Peyton screamed

"You should be one to talk about passing judgment" Brooke yelled back.

"Whatever get the fuck away from my house." Peyton said stepping closer to her.

"Fuck you Peyton" Brooke said as she walked away.

"Oh by the way good luck at cheerleader tryouts your gonna need it" Peyton screamed after her, to think she befriended that bitch.

* * *

Riverside Basketball Court

(General P.O.V.)

Haley walked down Riverside totally in a daze thinking about what happened with her and Nathan when a Basketball came flying at her.

"Oh My God, im so sorry." A Tall boy with blondish brown hair said as he came running up to her.

"Oh its okay." Haley said, the boy looked vaguely familiar.

"Hi im Adam" The boy extended his had to Haley.

"Im Haley." She said accepting his hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, Do you go to Tree Hill High School" he asked.

"Nice to meet you too and yes i go to Tree Hill High but im new here that's why you probably never saw me before." Haley replied thinking great another basketball playing jerk.

"Well, i probably never saw you before because im new here too." Adam said laughing, happy to have met a friend before he started school.

"Well, then that's precisely why you haven't saw me, what grade are you in?" Haley asked him

"Oh im a sophomore, what about you" He answered and then asked praying they were in the same grade.

"Im a sophomore too." She said smiling

"Well it'll good to have a friendly face in school." Adam said also smiling

"Yea, it will be, but i have to get home see you in school Adam." Haley told him.

"See you in school Haley" He replied as he waved to her.

Haley walked away smiling happy to have made a new friend, and Adam walked back to the court smiling also happy to have made a friend.

* * *

Tree Hill High Schools Gym

(General P.O.V.)

"Yea so i cut Haley loose last night." Nathan told Lucas Tim and Jake as they waited for warm ups to start for practice.

"What happened i thought you were into the girl?" Luke asked his brother

"I don't know bro i thought i was but she got like clingy and started acting like she knew me so well i wasn't into that shit." Nate told his brother and friends.

"I know what you mean, this morning Peyton told me that Haley's sister Brooke saw me and Theresa going into my house and like flipped out about it calling all of us jerks and bitches,i don't know man these girls must be real headcases, i mean how did she know where i lived, was she stalking me?" Jake told the group

"Yea apparently Peyton got into a fight with the girl over it, i guess Gee was right these girls are weird." Luke added

"Luke man what's the deal with you and Peyton anyway." Tim asked him the whole group wanted to know so he figured he'd ask.

"I don't know, i mean we'll see what happens i guess." Luke answered them

"Yea we'll see what happens" Nathan mimicked his brother laughing

"Yo lets go bother the girls" Jake said wanting to annoy Theresa knowing it would result in great make up sex at some point today.

"Alright" They all agreed.

As they walked over to the girls the gym door opened and a tall blondish brown headed boy came in and walked over to Whitey.

"Hi Coach Durham, I'd like to try out for the team." The boy said

"Okay and your name is?" Whitey asked him

"My names Adam, Adam Scott." He replied.

Heads turned at the sound of that, chaos was about to erupt.

* * *

Spoilers

Adam makes the basketball team

The Hazing begins

Faze one of Hazing Haley and Adam


End file.
